


Arigatou

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Series: Caixinha de natal [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele sempre pensara em vencê-lo, derrotá-lo, porque nao era uma opção perder. Mas em frente à morte ele percebe que na verdade não se sente triste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arigatou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quebrado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995663) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



> Porque eu te prometi um HisoxGon

\- Eu não vou perder! Porque se eu perder eu não vou mais poder ficar com o Hisoka e eu não quero isso!  
  
Ele dissera, porque sempre estivera muito ciente de que, se perdesse naquela luta, seria morto sem dó nem piedade, independente do que tivessem passado juntos, do tempo que gastaram um com o outro, dos sorrisos trocados, dos beijos. Nada daquilo mudaria o objetivo de Hisoka e nem mesmo o seu, por mais que o seu objetivo envolvesse derrotar o mais velho para simplesmente provar seu poder. E claro, para ganhar o direito de passar mais tempo com ele até que ele decidisse que estava pronto para lhe matar de novo, e então o derrotaria novamente, e estaria tudo bem, porque Hisoka gostava de ter pessoas fortes com quem lutar, e ele seria forte, e Hisoka também gostava de passar um tempo com ele, e bom... Eles passariam.   
  
Por isso tinha prometido aquilo para si mesmo e para o ruivo. Porque ele não queria deixar o palhaço sozinho novamente, ficava triste de saber que ele estava solitário; Porque ele tinha que cuidar de Hisoka e dar ao outro todo o carinho que merecia, porque tinha que estar com o maior para fazer aquilo que chamara durante tanto tempo apenas de “coisas de adultos”. Por isso ele não podia perder, por si mesmo e pelo ruivo, ele tinha que continuar vivo, tinha que ser forte para se defender do mais velho e derrota-lo em seu próprio jogo. Ou era isso o que ele planejava.   
  
Mas de todas as promessas que fizera para Hisoka, aquela foi a única que ele não conseguiu manter e... Ainda assim... Por que ele estava contente?   
  
Doía. Seu tronco todo doía enquanto ele tentava ganhar espaço, se embrenhando na mata, ele não iria fugir, ele só precisava de um pouco de espaço, um pouco de tempo para carregar o golpe, mas seu corpo inteiro doía dos golpes do mais velho. Achava que tinha algumas costelas quebradas, além de cortes profundos que não paravam de sangrar. Para completar, suas pernas também tinham cortes graves e o Bungee Gum do outro estava colado a si de forma que ele nunca lhe perdia de vista.   
  
Não que não tivesse conseguido revidar os golpes, tinha quase certeza que deslocara o maxilar do outro com um de seus chutes, um dos braços de Hisoka estava quebrado, e devolvera o mesmo ataque na costela, agora o mago estava com uma grande depressão no tronco cheio de músculos. O ruivo estava até mesmo mais lento devido a seus golpes, mas nada fora o suficiente. Ele achava que seria, ele achava que tinha finalmente alcançado o mais velho, que conseguiria finalmente derrota-lo, mas por mais que aquele grande abismo que os separasse estivesse menor, o mais velho ainda continuava forte, continuava... Incrível.   
  
Ele sentia aquela emoção das lutas que sempre tinha. A adrenalina, a... Como ele chamava? Excitação. Sentia-se mais vivo do que nunca, mesmo sabendo que essa seria sua última chance. Porque o Bungee Gum podia ser uma faca de dois gumes. Podia vê-lo se aproximar, podia detectar onde ele estava desde que seguisse o fio rosa e quando finalmente arranjou um espaço tratou de localizá-lo, não importava se ele sempre sabia onde estava, e conseguiu.   
  
Concentrou a aura, seu último ataque, utilizou as árvores para dificultar qualquer surpresa que ele pudesse lhe fazer e, quando achou que estava próximo o bastante para que seu ataque chegasse à outra ponta da corda rosa, ele atirou.   
  
\- Saicho wa guu, jankenpon! – Papel. A bola de aura voou até que acertasse seu alvo. Ou assim ele acreditou que era antes de sentir a aura do ruivo atrás de si.   
  
Ele perdera.   
  
Não sentiu mais o galho da árvore abaixo de si e a única coisa que via eram os olhos amarelos sedentos de sangue. Ele deveria ter medo agora?   
  
O corpo se chocou contra o chão e ele emitiu um grito mudo ao sentir os ossos de seu corpo se partirem. Mesmo acabado ele se recusava a se entregar, movia-se por mais que o único resultado fosse seu corpo se debatendo contra o chão. Ele não ia deixar a morte lhe levar de bom grado, se tivesse que ir, seria arrancado de dentro do corpo. Ele não respirava, as costelas perfuraram seus pulmões, mas ele ainda podia vê-lo e o palhaço parecia se divertir diante de tanta resistência, sabia que só tornava as coisas ainda mais interessantes para ele.   
  
Porque Hisoka simplesmente se entediaria caso se entregasse, e o moreno se recusava a fazer isso, caso contrário não faria jus a todo seu esforço, todo seu treino, seu orgulho, sua teimosia. Ele podia morrer, mas só quando o mágico finalmente decidisse terminar o show. Seus olhos o encaravam com aquela determinação, por mais que seu brilho ficasse cada vez mais fraco. Ele não precisava olhar para a calça do mais velho para saber que aquilo lhe excitava, tinha acabado no mesmo estado que ele.   
  
E mesmo se debatendo contra a morte, mesmo que aquela coisa negra estivesse a seu lado com as mãos decompostas loucas para lhe agarrar, ele se sentia contente. Não era simples adrenalina ou agitação, mas felicidade. Felicidade plena que tinha se espalhado por todo o seu corpo não importava o quanto ele estava doendo agora. A cada golpe que recebia e, principalmente, a cada golpe que acertava a animação só crescia, o jubilo da batalha.   
  
Ele não se arrependia de nada, não se arrependia de ter aceitado a luta “tão cedo” como o destino lhe fizera perceber que era. Não se arrependeu de seus treinamentos, de seus esforços durante todos aqueles dias para superá-lo. Podia não ter conseguido superá-lo, mas eles não haviam sido em vão, não se arrependia das carícias nem dos ensinamentos, ele não se arrependia de perder. Ele não se arrependia porque sabia que tinha dado tudo de si contra o mais velho, que tinha mostrado a ele o seu melhor e feito por merecer, e, por causa disso, ele estava feliz consigo mesmo.   
  
Aquilo era uma coisa estranha. Ele tinha perdido e ainda assim seu peito estava cheio de contentamento. Ele ia morrer e aparentemente estava feliz com isso! Qualquer um que não o conhecesse podia até dizer que a loucura do palhaço era contagiosa e que finalmente o havia infectado, mas não era isso, por mais que talvez ele nunca tivesse sido realmente normal.   
  
Achava que agora entendia o desejo de Hisoka de morrer pelas mãos de um adversário forte, porque é claro que sabia que ele tinha esse desejo, sabia que ele se sentia contrariado em pensar que não o mataria quando chegasse a hora. Ele finalmente entendia o sentimento de morrer em meio a uma batalha contra alguém digno. Está certo que ele preferiria vencer e não entender isso, mas era quase compensador.   
  
Ele dera o seu melhor para Hisoka e recebera em troca o melhor do mais velho, o reconhecimento de que o ruivo precisava ir com tudo se quisesse realmente vencer, ele fizera o mágico revelar todos os seus truques para poder lhe machucar e, finalmente, lhe matar.   
  
Hisoka o reconhecera como um adversário à altura e isso fazia tudo valer a pena. O próprio palhaço que o havia treinado, mesmo indiretamente, que sempre lhe guiara para aquele caminho, tivera que gastar cada gota de suor para finalmente lhe vencer e isso ia soar como conversa de louco, mas... Por mais que não tivesse sido forte o bastante para cumprir sua promessa, aquilo era uma verdadeira honra.   
  
E quando finalmente tivesse ido ele não se arrependeria de nada. Nunca olharia para trás com remorso ou culpa. As palavras “e se fosse de outro jeito” nunca lhe passariam pela mente porque, além de estar satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter feito o melhor que podia, estava satisfeito por poder dar ao maior a melhor luta que conseguira. Por poder atingir as expectativas dele, pela excitação que lhe proporcionara durante aquele espaço de tempo. Por ter dado a ele a satisfação de resistir até o último minuto para que ele lhe tirasse daquele mundo.   
  
Está certo... Talvez a loucura de Hisoka realmente fosse contagiosa.   
  
Mas pensar naquilo lhe deixava tão feliz, tão... Tranquilo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, não pela dor, mas pela alegria, por mais que sentisse algo afiado lhe atravessando o estômago, algo afiado que ele tinha certeza que eram as garras do mais velho. O gosto de sangue lhe veio à boca e ele estava engasgando, como se já não fosse o bastante não poder respirar.   
  
E em um último lampejo de consciência fez a única coisa de que era capaz para transmitir ao mais velho o que sentia.   
  
Ele sorriu.   
  
O ruivo só olhou para seu rosto quando não o sentiu mais se mexer, sabendo que havia acabado. E assim que encarou aqueles lábios curvados naquele sorriso tão característico do garoto inocente e doce que conhecera, ele pôde ouvir com clareza a voz de menino na sua cabeça.   
  
“Obrigado, Hisoka! Obrigado por tudo!”   
  
Então ele riu. Uma gargalhada honesta que lhe escapava muito raramente. De tão sincera parecia histérica e o som de sua voz preencheu a floresta enquanto ele se curvava sobre o corpo do menino, rindo de alegria. O que mais podia fazer quando, em meio à morte, o Hunter que nunca perdera sua inocência ainda teimava em sorrir?   
  
---


End file.
